His Majesty, King Henry VIII
by blairbear014
Summary: AU. Starts out when Henry is still with Katherine. If Anne Boleyn didn't have such high ambitions for herself, would Henry have gone through with the annulment? If she hadn't pushed him, would he have pursued it so fiercely?
1. Chapter 1

_July 12th, 1525. _

King Henry VIII.

It all sounded splendid. Was he distraught when his brother died? Of course. He couldn't be consoled. It wasn't until Brandon reminded him that he was now the next king, that he calmed down and stopped grieving as much.

He supposed he was a selfish creature. Someone who cared most about himself. He wondered if it was a bad thing. He sighed, pondering life and its meaning was not the king's job. He thought about Katherine for a moment. Was it fair to leave her? He shook away the thought. Wolsey would find a way to get him an annulment. It was obvious that Katherine lied to him about her marriage with Arthur. If she had been telling the truth, he'd have a son by now. He knew it wasn't his fault. Little Henry Fitzroy had been healthy and strong. He had a son, but not by Katherine. Now, his son was dead and he had no heir. He only had Mary. Despite his love for the girl, he couldn't risk leaving her as his only heir. She was a girl. She would be overcome by her emotions and moral standards as her mother often was. She wouldn't be a strong ruler for England.

Henry looked out into the sky. Night had only recently begun and the moon was full tonight. He saw a girl in a pretty green dress lying on the grass down in the yard. Overcome with worry that a girl had died, he walked out of the palace and over to where she was. It was only as he exited the palace that he saw her move. She wasn't dead. Calmness filled him. Then, he wondered why he'd been so worried in the first place. He decided he was a caring individual and that his earlier thoughts had been wrong.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, standing a few feet away.

The girl did not turn or even look at him, "I like to look at the moon sometimes."

He stared at her, mystified. She obviously was unaware of who he was. It soothed him. Even though he did love the life of a king, especially the king of England, it was nice to see such a purity when someone spoke to him, not trying to please. He wondered aloud, "And what exactly is so pleasant about looking at the moon?"

She laughed. He noted that her laugh was pretty. Her raven hair was loose all over the grass and her thin body still. No wonder he thought she was dead, the girl barely moved. "I find that it calms me, my lord. No matter where you are in the world, you can always see the moon. It's beautiful. It makes me feel a certain unity with other kingdoms." He had never thought of the moon in that way. He had always seen the moon as an absence of sun. "When I was younger, I thought the moon was talking to me, whenever I heard music in the night air. I sound as if I am mad, but I am not. I was an imaginative boy." She laughed at him again, "It is good to have an imagination. I do not think of you as mad."

He smiled, the only person he'd ever told the story to had been his father, who'd then told him to never speak of it again. The sense of anonymity he now felt compelled him to tell her his secret. He scolded himself in his mind. He did not know her, and women could rarely be trusted. He decided to change the subject, "What are you doing at court?"

She wondered who she was speaking to. She wasn't even a member of the court and she'd only rarely been here. "I am to become a lady in waiting to her majesty. My father brought me to court for my performance in the masque tomorrow." The man remained silent and she wondered if her answer had been satisfactory. "I am to be in the masque as well, my lady." She smiled, "How pleasant."

"Indeed."

There was a short but comfortable silence. She was pleased with herself for befriending someone at court. Even if she did not know who this man was, she now considered him a friend. It was a while before he spoke, "How do you find the court?"

She sighed, "I haven't seen much of it, my lord. From what I have seen, it is very pleasant and splendid. The ladies seem kind, but I have not yet seen the Queen. The ladies do love to gossip, I have noticed. I am not one who is very fond of gossip."

There was a pause before he spoke again, "What do they gossip of?"

"The King. The Queen as well, but most about the king. Many of the ladies have gone to the king's chambers at night. I hope you understand what I am saying."

He chuckled, "They gossip about how it was to lay with the king?"

She nodded her head before realizing he wouldn't have been able to see her, "Yes."

He chuckled again. It irritated her that he found this amusing. He was surely just as much a pig as the king was. They thought it was all well to take mistresses. She knew God would not like adultery and she wondered why all the ladies had given their maiden head to the king. God would not be pleased at their aid in adultery. The man spoke again, "What do they say?" She almost scoffed and thought to insult him, but thought better of it when she realized he could very well be a man of high standing with the king and it would do her no good to have him tell the king.

She calmed herself, "Well, they seemed to have enjoyed it."

He chuckled. Of course they had enjoyed it, he was the king of England! He looked over at her. He was still far away and standing. He wondered what she'd really wanted to say with that answer. Her tone was so … odd. She seemed angry, but at whom, he did not know. "What are your true thoughts on the gossip?" He heard her laugh, "Well, my lord, I find it odd that the ladies take pride in their sins. Is it not silly of them? The king discards them as quickly as he chooses if he did not, he is married and they are aids in adultery. More still, it is sinful to sacrifice their purity before marriage." He stared at her. His thoughts of having her as his next mistress would never come true. He didn't mind it. At least not for now. The girl continued to speak,"It is also an insult to the Queen. They are in her service and yet they lay with her husband!"

He thought all of her points were valid. She obviously had a higher moral standard and sense of loyalty than the other ladies.

"Is it very late?" She asked after another small silence. "Yes," was his short reply. He was in thought about her earlier words. "I must go then, my father will be angry." He watched her as she slowly rose and turned around. She went into a deep curtsy, despite being unknowing of who he was. He looked at her. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her body looked small and delicate, and yet she was proportioned in the most perfect way he could imagine. She looked like and exotic angel. Her eyes were beautiful, like dark hooks into the soul. Her hair was even more beautiful than he'd imagined it would be. She rose from her curtsy and began to walk towards the palace, "Excuse me, my lord." She walked passed him and it was not until she was near the entrance that he remembered he was unaware of who she was. He only knew that she was beautiful, had strong opinions and morals, was very loyal, and she was funny. He felt an attraction to her before he'd even seen her. "Wait." She turned and looked to him. "You did not tell me your name, my lady." She laughed, "If you find me at the masque, I shall tell you, my lord." She dropped into another curtsey, a shallow one this time, and walked into the palace.

He stood there, dumbfounded.

She felt a smile upon her face. It was an innocent flirtation, she decided. She wanted to be this man's friend, nothing more. He was kind but he was most likely married and she did not want relations with him.

-----

_July 13, 1525 _

She took her place in the masque and watched as the men entered. It was not long before the man from the night before was holding her hand. Her heart skipped a little when she looked into his beautiful eyes. She thought she could get lost in them. He was gone as quickly as he appeared. She was to be his friend. Only his friend. She would be happy doing so. Just because he was attractive did not mean she wanted to be more than his friend. She decided that he would be good company to keep. She saw him dancing with Princess Margaret. Her heart stopped at her realization. This was the king! She had spoken to the king. He was most certainly married and she would be his friend if it pleased him. Yet, she had spoken things she should not speak in front of the king. She'd all but insulted him. He didn't seem to mind it then, but what if it were all an act. When the dance called for it, she was his partner. The fear building inside her was suppressed as she danced with him. She tried not to show her fear.

"Who are you?" She wondered if she should tell the truth. She decided it would be best. He would not forgive her for lying. "Anne. Anne Boleyn."

* * *

**A/N: I hope it was enjoyable. This idea has not been leaving my head. This story will not be historically accurate and I'm changing Anne a bit. Which will change Henry. So, if Anne wasn't pushing for an annulment and didn't have ambitions for the crown, would Henry have still been persistent for his annulment? Would Mary and Katherine's outcome be the same? As a heads up, I love ReganX's stories and one of her stories threw this thought into my head. The stories are completely different though. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**

Reviews = quicker updates.  



	2. Chapter 2

_July 15, 1525_

"Anne!"

She turned to her father's voice. She had arrived today at the Palace. She'd been told she would not have to work for the day, a piece of information she could not be more welcoming of. She simply did not have the energy to serve the Queen today, and she simply wanted to read.

She slowly unpacked what she'd brought from Hever. She chose to leave some things there, for the time she would be able to return home and enjoy her friends' company. She hadn't seen them often since they were all little girls. She'd spent time in various international courts from the time she was twelve. She was twenty three now. She was at the marrying age, she knew. Yet, she'd been so stubborn about finding a husband. Her father probably thought she'd end up in a nunnery. He called it a waste.

"Yes, father?" His smile was apparent when he asked, "Why was the King asking about you?" It was despicable. If he thought he would be able to hand her over to the king like he'd done to Mary, he was mistaken. She would rather be in a nunnery than be someone's mistress, which said quite a bit because she was not a big follower of monasteries and thought many church leaders were corrupt. She didn't think nuns stood by the values they swore on, anyway.

"I danced with him at the masque." Her brisk tone seemed to irritate her father, but he kept the stupid smile on his face and hugged her. "Oh, my darling! You have made me so proud. You must find a way to keep his attention. He tired of Mary too quickly." There was a short pause as he seemed to be contemplating what to do. Another smile came upon his face, "Make him love you."

She turned sharply, "Just because you are my father do not think that I will be so stupid as to follow in Mary's footsteps. I will not become the king's mistress." Her father grabbed her roughly, "Anne. I am your father. You must do as I tell you. The king has shown interest in you. Think of what this could mean for our family!" Anne glared at him. Her dark eyes looked as if they were on fire. She pushed away from him, "No."

With that, she walked away.

------

As she wandered the halls somberly, she walked into a man. How she could have done such a thing was beyond her. She was always graceful, even without trying. Perhaps her anger blinded her. It was not the King that she;d walked into, fortunately. She recognized the man as the new Duke of Suffolk, Charles Brandon.

She curtsied, "Your grace."

He smiled at her. "What's a lovely girl like you doing all alone?" She knew he was appraising her and she was well aware of his reputation. She knew his first thought would be to lay with her, as was the first thought of many men like him. She could not understand why men did not value virtue in their women, but she supposed that they would want a virgin when they married. She thought it was horrid that they would not wait for their wife and yet expected her to be pure. How unfair. Yet, these were not thoughts she should be having, so she pushed them to the back of her mind. Men did not follow the same rules as women.

"I have nothing to do. The Queen has dismissed me for the day and I am not keen on the company of some of the other ladies." He laughed at her arrogantly, "Ah, too good for them, are you?" She remained silent and sent him a glare. "Come, I am going to play a game of chess with the King and some of the other men. You can come watch."

She nodded. She tried to hide her excitement. She adored being in the company of intellectual people and surely the king surrounded himself with those. She also loved chess. She wished she could play with them, but she knew it would not be an option.

It was three hours later and the king was playing chess with Brandon. He contemplated which move to make next out loud. She watched intently and quickly made her decision of what the best move would be. "Anne, what do you think?" It was the first time anyone had spoken to her other than the first five minutes when she'd entered.

"I think you should choose the latter option, Your Majesty." He smirked, "Good, so do I." He was so infuriating, always smug and acting as if he were God's gift to humanity. Of course, she held him in high esteem, for he was the king. He was a very good king, too. Yet, she wondered if that was enough to excuse him from all that he did that was unholy. He committed adultery all the time and always coveted what belonged to his neighbor. Still, perhaps the world needed a king as he was. He ruled somewhat like a tyrant, but she knew that he had a kindness somewhere in his heart. A boy who believes the moon talks to him. She was sure his father had been the one to call him mad. She herself knew how difficult fathers could be and she suspected that His Majesty's father neglected him, believing he was simply the Duke of York and not as important as his brother. She'd felt that way when Mary had been in the bed of nearly everyone and their father had doted upon her. The family reaped benefits whenever Mary was satisfactory to whomever it was. No wonder she was called 'The Great Prostitute.'

She noticed that His Majesty had won. He thanked her for her help, although she knew it was out of courtesy, and it seemed to her that he was mocking her. She felt the urge to yell at him but restrained herself. She was a lady and she would behave in that manner.

All the men, except Brandon and her brother George, had left within the next two hours. She waited so that George could escort her back to her room, she was bound to get lost in such a large palace. Not that she didn't know she could simply bat her eyelashes a bit and get someone to help her. She was alluring in that way, and she knew it. She wouldn't have so many suitors if she wasn't.

"Anne." Her brother's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Yes, George?"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance, "The king asked you a question." She turned to look at Henry, "I apologize, Your Majesty. Would you please repeat your question?"

The king laughed, "I asked if you wanted to play a game of chess with me, Lady Anne." She disguised her shock and feigned nonchalance. A small smile graced her lips as she sat down.

Henry stared at the beautiful girl before him. To say that he'd been surprised when Brandon brought her in was an understatement. He assumed that Anne would avoid him like the plague once she knew who he was. He'd also assumed the same would apply to Brandon. He'd been surprised when she'd picked a good choice for him to make, a choice that quickly led to him winning the game. Her intellect seemed to go beyond that of an average woman. He wanted to see if she could play chess.

She looked like an exotic angel. Her raven hair was flowing down her back and she wore a pretty pink gown. She looked seductive and yet innocent. He did not at all know how it was possible to do both at the same time.

Her eyes held such a complexity as she began playing. It took him an hour to realize she was very good. Charles and George stared at the pair playing chess. George had a small smile on his face but Charles remained stoic. Henry moved his piece smugly, he had a plan. Only two more pieces needed to be moved and he would win. His smug expression disappeared when a wide smile crept upon her face. She moved her piece and announced triumphantly, "Check mate."

The three in the room stared at her in shock. They hadn't seen it coming. They thought she had no chance of winning against Henry. Even George, who'd taught his sister to play and knew she was intelligent, didn't think she had the capability of winning.

"That was a good game, my lady. Congratulations. How would you like to be rewarded?"

Anne stared at the king in shock. Sure, she had expected to win. She always played with George but she always let him win. It would hurt his pride to have his younger sister beat him. She always beat Mary, though. She'd beaten several courtiers in France, too. She was more intelligent that people gave her credit for. She knew she was more than a pretty face.

She had been cautious about winning. She did not want the king to be angry with her for she knew his temper was volatile. She'd taken the risk but the last thing she'd expected was a reward.

"A reward, Your Majesty?" She spoke slowly, to give the king a chance to change his mind. "Yes, you won, you should be rewarded." She blinked. There was a pause as she contemplated her options. She didn't have a particular want for anything. She tried to refuse, "Your Majesty is a most kind prince, but I am unworthy. I only won a simple game of chess. There is no need to reward me for my luck."

She hoped she sounded convincing. She didn't think herself as the best actress. A smile came to the king's lips, "You are being modest. That's a very good quality to have." He paused. She supposed he was thinking about what to give her.

"I shall name you Marquess of Pembroke." Anne noted that George's eyes looked as though they'd fall out of his head. Her own shock was hard to suppress.

Charles. She could not determine whether he looked angry, confused or surprised. He was difficult to read. She assumed he was just good at hiding his expressions and feelings, as he should be.

She realized that she should say something. She thought about her next words, "Thank you, Your Majesty. I am most unworthy of such high honor."

Henry laughed, "You are really something. George, where have you been hiding her?"

George snapped out of his reverie and looked to the king. He spared a quick glance at his sister and thought about what to say. He hadn't even been at court very long and he had yet to accomplish his goal of impressing the king. He wasn't as intelligent as his sister, it seemed. She always knew what to say. She smiled softly at him and he saw in her eyes what she wanted him to say. _Nothing. _He understood. He laughed with the king and said, "Your Majesty is most kind."

He looked to his sister again when the king's attention was occupied by Brandon. Her eyes held approval. He couldn't help but notice how regal and young she looked. She looked like a princess. It did not take him too long to notice how the king was looking at her. First in admiration, which he'd noticed before when she won, and then he saw the lust creeping into the king's eyes. He had to keep from smiling. Anne would be his next choice of mistress. The benefits for the family would be wonderful. His hopes collapsed when he remembered Anne's disgust with mistresses. She would never lay with the king. They wouldn't benefit from this and he only hoped they would not suffer for her lack of cooperation.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it was pleasing to all of you. As you can see, Thomas Boleyn is still an ambitious prick. George is a little more ambitious than in the show, but he loves his sister. **

**Review and tell me what you think. It makes me update faster ;)  
**


	3. Author's Note

I apologize greatly for all this delay. But I was sick and then I had exams, and all this stress about visiting schools ... I didn't have the time. I was nearly done with new chapters for almost all my stories. I had outlines and plot ideas and facts about all my characters. But, alas, I wrote it all on here. As we all know, I've been absent for more than sixty days, and now all my files are gone. I spent so much time on that ... so much! I was waiting to come back after exams but look what I did! Boo! I'm so so sorry. I will try to start all over. I really do apologize that I couldn't post this sooner. Ugh. I had like three chapters written for an upcoming story, two chapters for one of my stories, and like six for another one. I'm so upset. I will truly try to post ASAP but I have so much to do now ... all over again. All my research and days spent characterizing everyone and ... ugh. Sorry.

xo


	4. Chapter 3

_July 16, 1525 _

Anne walked into the Queen's chambers for the first time. She curtsied to Her Majesty but didn't feel welcome as she had thought she would be. Everyone in the room stared at her.

"I hear you are the new Marquess of Pembroke." The icy stare did nothing to make Anne feel at ease. "Not yet, Your Majesty." The two looked at each other in silence. Anne felt the stares of everyone on her. She didn't know how quickly word spread. "What have you done that is so noble? No woman has ever held that honor."

Anne was unsure of what to say. Did the king want anyone to know she'd beat him at chess? Well, he had been the one who'd chosen to reward her. It isn't as if he thought people would not ask why he had done so. In any case, why should she be the one to care for his pride or ego? "I won a game of chess with His Majesty."

The Queen scoffed at her, "You expect me to believe that is why His Majesty has rewarded you?" It was the first time this occurred to Anne, and she was quite disappointed with herself for not noticing this sooner, but these ladies probably all thought she was Henry's mistress. His Mistress! The very thing she despised and vowed herself not to ever be. They already thought so lowly of her and she had just met them.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

If this girl was intimidated, she did not show it. Yet, knowing Henry as she did, Katherine could not believe he would bestow such a high honor on a woman simply for winning a game of chess. In any case, she'd expected him to punish anyone who beat him. Henry was very competitive and proud.

Katherine stared at Anne. The girl had a defiant look in her eyes, and Katherine noticed a subtle anger burning in the dark brown orbs. "Anne, is it?" The lady nodded.

"Mistress Alice will tell you your duties." With that, Katherine left.

"I just don't understand what you're doing." Charles looked to his friend. A friend he thought he'd known. He knew the king was likely to often change his mind. He knew the king had a temper that was easily upset. He knew the king to be relatively pious and sometimes even generous. Yet, this generous, he'd never expected.

He'd known Henry to raise the families of his mistresses. Yet, Charles did not even suspect that the Lady Anne was his mistress. He was sure Henry would have mentioned it to him after she'd left yesterday. Even if she was, Henry did not honor his mistresses directly, but rather, he honored their families.

To say Charles was confused would be an understatement. He considered Henry his best friend, and had a strong feeling that Henry felt the same way about him. Henry let out a frustrated groan, "Charles. I feel as though Anne is repulsed by me, because of my many mistresses. She interests me and if I must go above and beyond to put myself in her favor, I will do so. I have never seen a woman so beautiful."

Charles stared at his friend again. At this point, he thought his friend had gone mad. He didn't dare say so, because even though they were friends, Henry was easily made angry. Saying the wrong thing wouldn't be in his favor.

"I don't want her reputation to suffer. Do you think that will happen?" Charles looked to his best friend. He often wondered where Henry's head was when he said such things. The answer was obvious but he knew what Henry wanted him to say. Still, he went against what he knew Henry wanted and answered truthfully, "I think gossip will be that she is your new mistress. That that is why you've given her the honor."

Henry put his face into his hands and closed his eyes. Charles stood there awkwardly, not knowing what he should do. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but finally a few words escaped Charles' lips, "In all honesty, Your Majesty, if I may speak freely, I do not think giving her titles will make her love you."

The Emperor's visit was an important occasion at Hampton Court. Anne quietly served the King and Queen's table and walked away. She could nearly feel the stare of Henry but chose to ignore him. He had a wife, and in her opinion, he should stick to that.

She walked to her father and poured him a drink. As she was pouring, he whispered to her, "Put yourself in the King's way." Anne finished pouring the drink but did not give any reaction to her father's demand. Instead, she simply walked away. She served the other guests and watched a bit of the dancing. She was delighted to see Princess Mary dancing. So young, yet so graceful. Although, Anne did not personally agree with the union that was in the future for the young Princess. Charles so much older that the two probably wouldn't be able to have children in the future. And, in any case, Anne would always favor an alliance with the French. King Francis and his court had always treated her with respect and dignity. Mary was their whore, the girl they committed adultery with. But Anne was strong-willed and intelligent, the girl they lost card games to. She suddenly noticed the King in front of her and her breath hitched in her throat. She curtsied to him, knowing that despite their friendship, if that was what one could call it, she would still have to show him his due respect. Not that she would dare to think otherwise.

She saw a smile creep up on his face and felt suddenly aware of all the people that were sure to be staring. Her face felt hot and she tried to maintain her composure. "Lady Anne." She rose from her curtsy and walked away as quickly as she could without looking like she was running. She walked into the palace and stood against a wall. She tried desperately to catch her breath and make sense of what was going on. The King wanted her. She had been so stupid not to see it before, but she did now. That had been why he'd bestowed the title upon her, not because she was smart. He wanted her to be his mistress and there was nothing she could do about it. He was probably going to ask for her soon and she wouldn't be able to say no. Her own father would never allow her to keep her maidenhead if the King wanted it. She shook her head in disgust. She head footsteps and tried to calculate a reason as to why she was here in her head. She was shocked to see Henry beside her.

She breathed in shallow breathes. Henry was once again mesmerized by her beauty. Her hair framed her face so perfectly. He wondered briefly why she was here, but then assumed that she was waiting for him after their encounter earlier. He reached out his hand and caressed Anne's face softly before pulling her close to him and covering her lips with his. The kiss went on for some seconds and it surpassed the excellency that he thought it might be. His joy was cut short however, when Anne broke herself away from him and ran in the other direction. He stared after her, confused. She turned around and said, "I have to go," quickly, and ran out. He stared after her, confused.

He went to bed peacefully, later in the evening. However, he woke with a start after dreaming of a naked Anne. He's been walking down a hall, crown on his head, when he came upon a shut door. He didn't know who resided there, but he'd opened the door anyway, and found Anne. She didn't have any clothing on her, but she covered her most desirable parts with her slender arms. He began walking towards her, but she reached out a hard to stop him silently, revealing her bare breasts to him in the process. "No, not like this." He concentrated on her beautiful face and replied, "Then how?" "Seduce me. Write me letters. And poems. I like poems. Seduce me." Then, he'd woken up.

_July 18, 1525_

Anne received a gift from the king. She sighed and took the cloth into her hands, opening it to find four beautiful brooches. She had no clue what to do. With the kiss the King had given her two days ago, and now this, she didn't know what to think. She'd already gone alone to the chapel to pray for God's forgiveness, but she couldn't bring herself to go to confession. She didn't want a living soul to know. She didn't want anyone to know. Now, she didn't know what to do.

She walked to the Queen's service and washed the woman's feet, not noticing the departure of the other ladies until they'd already left. It was just her and the Queen.

"So, you are truly not the King's mistress?" Katherine's thick Spanish accent filled the air. Anne shut her eyes, "I don't know if I can deny that accusation and I wish I could, honestly. He kissed me and I allowed it. It went on for far too long and today I received a gift from him. I do not know what to do, my lady. I want to just leave the court and go to Hever, away from the King's advances, though I did think I had a friend in him. What should I do?" Anne could not believe the words that had left her mouth, but, at the same time, she was delighted to have told someone. It was too much to hold it all inside, and now, look at this - she was acting so out of character. Telling father or anyone else would have not been pleasant. Though, she was not sure telling the Queen was a good idea either. She was unused to telling her secrets. What was a woman without some mystery? Anne opened her eyes slowly and saw a look of surprise on the Queen's face.

Katherine did not know what to think. This young,pretty woman, had confessed to her and seemed to be sincere in her feelings. "Do not fear, my child. God will not punish you, and he will reward your honesty. I give you my permission to leave to Hever, and I think that is best." Anne nodded and finished washing the Queen's feet.

She wrote a letter to his majesty to thank him for the beautiful brooches and to return them.

_Your Gracious Majesty, _  
_ It causes me such pain and grief to return the gifts you gave me. Alas, they are too beautiful and I unworthy to receive them. I think I never gave your majesty cause to give them to me. Since I am nothing, and you are everything. Give them, I pray you, to a lady more deserving of Your Majesty's affections. I am leaving now, for my family's house at Hever. I shall think of you on the journey there. _

_Your loving servant, _  
_Anne Boleyn _

With a deep breath, she gave the letter and asked that it be delivered in the morning, along with the brooches. She began packing her things but could not help thinking about the handsome King who'd taken an interest in her and his piercing eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **I suck. I know. But here it is! This is my first update since that little predicament and I am "the most happy" to be posting for all of you. I'm very upset by the series' end, but the finale was great, and the show will always be amazing to all of us who loved it. I hope you all enjoyed this update. Let me know, regardless. I've had a blast writing this and I hope to update soon.

Leave a review and tell me what you think! : )


End file.
